


Aftermath

by parabatri (orphan_account)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 2x20, I felt this was needed, Malec, mainly written to satisfy myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/parabatri
Summary: The silence was killing him. Logically, Alec knew that they could work through this, that the fighting between them was over. He knew Magnus an him were technically back together. But the silence they carried was eating away at him. He couldn't stop himself from turning his head and glancing at the warlock.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Malec leaves the Hunter's Moon.
> 
> My reason for writing this was to satisfy my Malec needs. I couldn't sleep and I wanted to get it out.

 

The silence was killing him. Logically, Alec knew that they could work through this, that the fighting between them was over. He knew Magnus an him were technically back together. But the silence they carried was eating away at him. He couldn't stop himself from turning his head and glancing at the warlock. He took a breath.

Magnus held a hand up before Alec could say anything. "Let us wait until we're somewhere more private. Please."

Alec closed his mouth and opened it again before nodding in agreement. Yeah, sure, he could wait. The walk to Magnus's apartment wasn't much longer. Alec had no problem waiting.

By the time they arrived, Alec was practically bouncing with nerves. He slowly peeled the black jacket off and threw it across the arm chair before toeing his boots off and setting them nearby. He wrung his hands together and closed hoe eyes, taking a deep breath. He could faintly hear Magnus doing something behind him before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Alec slumped and turned around. Magnus was looking at him with a nervous purse of the lips. Alec let out a huff and ran his hands up his face, curling them into his hair. He started to tug at the strands.

"God, Magnus. You- I- Everything was a mess," he finally breathed out. "My father- I- He told me about the soul sword and I immediately went to Izzy, Jace, and Clary despite him warning me I could be deruned. It was all so much to think about at once. I knew deep down that hiding the fact that the soul sword was gone was the wrong thing to do but there was so much going on. I couldn't think straight."

Alec gave another harsh tug to his hair and blinked back the burning in his eyes. He slumped into the couch behind him. "And then when I was ready to tell you that night, you came and you were so happy and we had dinner in my office and I was so afraid to pull that happiness from you. And it was selfish of me because I wanted to keep the happiness myself. I was  _this_  close to telling you multiple times. But I just  _couldn't_."

Alec tilted his head back and glazed st the ceiling. He didn't want to s the emotions in Magnus's eyes right now. He had no idea what he'd see. The thought scared him.

"I can't express how sorry I am. How sorry I always will be. I took your trust in me and I snapped it in half."

The couch dipped down and a hand rested on Alec's. The weight and warmth made a burning love ignite again in his chest.

"Alexander, I told you, no more apologies. I understand the dilemma. The desire to protect your family and yourself was a lot to take in to consideration." A soft sigh left Magnus's mouth and he lifted Alec hand to place a kiss to the back of it. "If I'm being honest, I forgave you a long time ago."

Alec looked down just in time to see Magnus smiling softly.

"I know you, Alec. I can read your emotions." Magnus slipped his fingers between Alec's and squeezed his hand lovingly. "You used to be so closed off. Reading you was like reading in another language. But I  _know_  you. Everything you feel is written on your face, you just have to know where to find them."

Alec smiled some and Magnus reached his free hand up to brush against the Shadowhunter's face, pulling a tear away with his thumb.

"Besides, I need to apologize too," Magnus glanced away and his shoulder's slumped some. "It wasn't my intentions to brush you away like I did nor for me to imply that you were acting as a typical Shadowhunter. I was hurt and upset about the soul sword, or at least that's what I kept telling myself. Everything was just a whirlwind for the Shadow world and it as a rush of unease I wasn't nearly as prepared for as I would have liked."

Alec shook his head. "You have no reason to apologize. Yes, I was hurt by everything that happened earlier but I understood it. I guess a part of me just always thought that you could easily forget me. I was hurt and insecure but I know that isn't how it is." He glanced away for a second to bring himself back to the present and push the thoughts away. "But this is now. The Valentine threat is over."

Magnus smiled and his thumb brushed over Alec's cheek again. "That it is."

"No more apologies?" Alec tilted his head to give Magnus a, what he hoped to be, stern look.

"No more apologies," he confirmed.

Alec lifted a hand and rested it on the wrist of Magnus's. He leaned in slowly and pressed a slow kiss to Magnus's mouth. When Magnus leaned into it, Alec pressed into him more firmly, letting the worries of the past flow from his body. He tilted his head to push a deeper kiss on his boyfriend before he pulled back just enough to speak.

"I meant what I said earlier."

Magnus's eyes opened and he gave Alec a questioning look.

"I said that I didn't think I could live without you. But now I know that I can't live without you. I meant it and I will always mean it. Magnus, I love you."

It shocked him just as deeply as when Alec said it earlier in the night. Alec spoke so clearly and surely that it knocked the breath out of him, something he should have been used to with Alec. He wasn't afraid to admit how deeply rooted in Magnus was to his heart. Alec loved him so fiercely.

"Oh Alexander," Magnus smiled and shook his head. "I will always love you. Even when your time on this earth has come to an end, I will never love another as much I do you. And that isn't even close to an understatement."

Alec leaned back in to kiss his boyfriend again before he pulled back and waved a hand towards Magnus's room. "I could really use a good night's rest."

Magnus smiled and pulled them both up from the couch.  "Come on then."


End file.
